Morse
by Suki Pie
Summary: [Oneshot] Shintarou memberinya sebuah kode. Ya, kode morse untuk Seijuurou. —MidoAka. Happy reading! Review please? XD


**"Morse"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Morse © Suki Pie**

**. **

**"**_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**"**_

**_._**

**_._**

_"You and me, won't be unhappy." _

(Anonymous, Quote of the day)

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Hari itu, Midorima Shintarou mengalami depresi berat.

Dalam waktu tiga jam, atau seratus delapan puluh menit yang setara dengan sepuluh ribu delapan ratus detik dihabiskan olehnya hanya dengan berkutat di depan meja kerja tanpa menghasilkan apapun yang jelas. Beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan di antara meja dan lantainya tidak Shintarou hiraukan. Begitu pula dengan tumpukan buku yang nyaris menenggelamkan laptop putihnya. Hadiah ulang tahun pemberian Seijuurou, katanya.

Ya Tuhan, hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari libur karena Shintarou tidak mendapatkan _shift_ di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. _List_ jadwal sudah disusunnya sejak kemarin untuk melewatkan libur langka seperti ini hangus, lenyap, dan tak bernilai, begitu Seijuurou—yang lagi-lagi—memberikan satu permintaan aneh dan bisa dibilang… err, _absurd. _

"_Shin, aku menantangmu untuk membuat sebuah surat cinta_," Shintarou membeo, mengucap ulang sederet kalimat yang diucapkan Seijuurou sebelum tidur kemarin.

Sungguh, itu memalukan. Jangankan Seijuurou yang mengucapkannya, Shintarou yang mendengarnya pun langsung gelagapan sebagai reaksi awal. Tipe golongan darah AB memang tidak main-main dengan jalinan pikirannya.

"Tidak perlu mengucapkannya dengan nada menjijikan seperti itu, Shin."

_Holy crap_. Shintarou memutar tubuh refleks, nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya dan mendapati Seijuurou berdiri di sana (dengan kedua lengan bersilang di depan dada, defensif), tepat di ambang pintu kamar tidurnya—kamar mereka berdua.

"Oh, rupanya kau, Sei." Mati! Mati! Shintarou tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia lupa kalau apartemen bernomor 20 ini tidak ditempati oleh dirinya saja sekarang. "Selesai membersihkan ruang tengah?"

Seijuurou mendengus, bola mata berotasi jengah, lalu melangkah masuk. Membuat Shintarou terpana sejenak. Akashi Seijuurou, di mata semua orang, di para lawannya_, _bahkan di matanya sendiri memang selalu terlihat elegan. Laki-laki berambut merah itu memiliki aura yang mungkin jarang dimiliki orang lain. Dengan kata lain, mengerikan.

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku ini asisten rumah tanggamu," Protes Seijuurou. Cukup sopan mengganti kata 'pembantu' dengan kata lain. _Well_, lebih baik daripada 'budak'.

"Astaga, Sei," Shintarou menggeleng pasrah, rasa lelahnya semakin bertumpuk ketika menghadapi sifat keras kepalanya Seijuurou. "Aku hanya bertanya."

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli."

"Kau mudah tersinggung,"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Tuan berkacamata, kau yang mudah mengeluh."

"Oh, baiklah," Shintarou mendongak, satu tangannya yang terangkat menangkup pipi kiri Seijuurou pelan. Membiarkan setiap jemari panjang sang dokter bermain-main di sekitar ujung poni merah yang jatuh secara asal. Shintarou selalu suka dengan helai rambut Seijuurou. Selalu.

"Coba katakan itu pada seseorang yang diperintah hanya untuk membuat surat cinta," suara kekehan keluar namun terdengar seperti dengusan, lalu kembali berkata. "Konyol."

"Aku tidak memerintahmu," kilah Seijuurou membela diri, "aku _meminta_. Berbanggalah, Shin. Kau orang pertama yang aku percayakan untuk melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati."

Selalu dan selalu, sifat egois dan tidak ingin kalah Seijuurou adalah makanan setiap hari yang dikonsumsi Shintarou. Tidak, Shintarou bukan seorang masokis. Ia hanya mencintai Seijuurou, meski ia tidak akan mengatakannya secara gamblang juga terang-terangan, (karena, bisa-bisa si kepala merah itu akan mengejeknya habis-habisan).

"Jadi," Seijuurou memiringkan kepala dengan sengaja, membiarkan tangan Shintarou terjepit di antara pipi kiri dan bahunya, "bagaimana dengan suratnya, Tuan?"

_Kalau bisa, aku ingin membakarnya._ Tapi Shintarou tahu bibirnya tidak akan mampu mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu—ah, bukan tidak mampu, hanya saja, kalimat itu mengundang kematian. Seijuurou memiliki banyak cara untuk membuatnya menderita.

"Tunggu sebentar," Shintarou menarik tangannya—sedikit sulit karena Seijuurou sengaja menekankan kepalanya sehingga tangannya benar-benar terjepit—setelah itu ia berbalik, ada suara derit kecil ketika kursi yang didudukinya ikut berputar.

Seijuurou dengan setia menunggu—karena, hei, kapan lagi ia bisa bersikap seperti itu?—mengamati Shintarou, yang terlihat sibuk di meja kerjanya. Beberapa lembar kertas terjatuh, berceceran tidak tentu, sang dokter muda bahkan nyaris menumpahkan satu botol kecil berisi tinta cair. Shintarou terlihat kewalahan.

Seijuurou menghela napas panjang. Lama-lama ia jengah dibuatnya.

"Shin—"

"Ah, ketemu."

Tubuh dengan kaos longgar hitam dan celana putih yang membalut tubuh seratus sembilan puluh lima sentimeter itu berdiri. Seijuurou terpaksa mendongak agar mata mereka bisa saling bertemu; dalam satu garis yang sama.

"Berbahagialah karena aku menulisnya untukmu—khusus untukmu, Sei." Nadanya terdengar sarkasme, juga sindiran yang tak terlalu kentara. Shintarou menempelkan sehelai kertas merah marun yang berhasil dicarinya tadi tepat di kening Seijuurou. Membiarkan tangan Seijuurou terangkat refleks untuk menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Aku harus bilang apa? Terima kasih?" cetus Seijuurou—tidak kalah—sarkasnya. Lipatan kertas merah suratnya mulai terbuka, namun terhenti begitu Shintarou menahannya cepat.

"Tunggu," tegurnya halus, ujung bibirnya nyaris melengkung. Seijuurou bisa melihat rona tipis yang melintas sesaat di gurat wajah Shintarou. "Buka ketika aku berada di kamar mandi."

Seijuurou menyeringai. "Kau malu, eh?"

"Sei, ikuti perintahku."

"Shin, jangan memerintahku,"

"Sudah kubilang lebih baik membacanya saat aku berada jauh dari posisimu sekarang."

"Baiklah, selamat membaca—"

"Ap—hei! Sei, jangan dibuka—"

Terlambat. Kecepatan Shintarou tidak sebanding dengan kelincahan Seijuurou. Pergerakan spontan yang dilakukan tubuh sang dokter muda bagaikan angin lalu, Shintarou mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, tangan terulur—bermaksud merebut kembali kertas merahnya—namun satu kaki Seijuurou bertumpu pada bagian tumitnya dengan cepat, setelah itu melemparkan dirinya ke belakang—menolak Shintarou. Dalam seperkian detik, Shintarou tidak bisa meraih tangan Seijuurou.

"Sei!"

Seijuurou mengangkat kertas di tangannya tinggi-tinggi, lalu membukanya.

Di sisi lain, Shintarou membeku. Pergerakannya mendadak kaku. Ia tertegun.

Ada hening yang terjadi di antara mereka, bagaimana kening Seijuurou mengerut bingung begitu matanya mendapati sederet kalimat yang tertulis rapi di kertas merah marunnya—kertas pemberian Shintarou, katanya. Dan Shintarou yang tetap terpaku dari tempatnya berpijak, tak tahu harus berkata apa meski relung hatinya terbahak melihat sikap Seijuurou.

Hei, kapan lagi ia bisa melihat Seijuurou tampak konyol seperti ini?

"Shin," Seijuurou berdeham, ia mengacungkan kertas merah itu sambil digerakan ke sana kemari. "Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku, 'kan?"

Sepasang alis Shintarou di balik kacamata hitamnya terangkat. "Untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

"Tapi ini—" jeda sejenak, Seijuurou memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah. "—hanya kalimat yang terdiri dari titik dan garis, Shin!"

"Itu, namanya _morse_."

Seijuurou berdecak. "Aku tahu ini _morse_. Sejenis kode-kode aneh untuk mengirimkan pesan secara darurat. Dan kalau tidak salah, aku memintamu—ingat, _memintamu_—untuk membuat surat—ya, apapun itu namanya, terserah. Tapi yang kau tulis di sini…"

Seijuurou kembali membaca. Memang benar, mata berbeda warnanya tidak salah. Apa yang dilihatnya, dibacanya, dan dimengertinya hanyalah sekumpulan titik dan garis sehingga membentuk satu simbol yang berbeda. Seperti;

**" … / .- / .-. / .- / -. / - -. / …. / .- / . / "**

Baiklah, itu kurang gila apa coba?

Lain kali, ingatkan Seijuurou kalau sebenarnya sel-sel otak Shintarou itu bisa berubah akibat terlalu banyak membaca buku tebal tentang anatomi tubuh.

"Kau itu cerdas, Sei," pria hijau itu tak lagi mematung. Ia mendekati Seijuurou, menyelipkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling pinggang sang direktur muda, merekatkan kesepuluh jemarinya agar menjadi ikatan yang kuat, setelah itu mengangkat tubuh ramping Seijuurou sehingga posisi pandangan mereka berbalik. Shintarou yang mendongak, dan Seijuurou yang menunduk.

Seijuurou, yang sempat terkejut begitu kakinya tak lagi menyentuh lantai, refleks menempelkan kedua telapak tangan di bahu kanan dan kiri Shintarou, meremas tanpa sadar kertas yang berisi kode-kode anehnya.

"Oh, ya, itu benar, aku memang cerdas," tukas Seijuurou, lalu berdecak sebal. "Tanpa bertanya pun, aku mengerti surat ini berisi apa,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, sangat mengerti," Seijuurou semakin menunduk, membiarkan kening mereka berdua saling bersentuhan. "_Well, _tipikal dirimu sekali, Shin."

Shintarou terkekeh geli. "Apa kata kertasnya?"

Kertas di genggaman Seijuurou terlupakan sejenak, sepertinya. Tapi pemuda merah itu mengingatnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas, seperti memori cantik yang selama ini Shintarou berikan untuknya.

"Hm … _saranghae_?"

Apartemen kecil mereka tak lagi terasa dingin. Di luar sana, salju pertama baru saja turun.

* * *

><p><strong>~Owari~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Halooo~~

Thank's buat Pina, yang sudah membeta XDD *wink*

Hahaha, niat pengen bikin yang serius, berakhir jadi ke slice of life/heh. Ya, MidoAka selalu manis di mata Suki, apalagi kalo udah bertengkar #enggak. Dan btw, itu _morse_-nya gak bikin pusing 'kan? Suki aja bikinnya pusing 8""D

Oke, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca~

Akhir kata,

Review please? XD *makan pie*


End file.
